gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Daily Objectives
Daily Objectives 'are a feature in ''Grand Theft Auto Online introduced in the Heists Update. They are unlocked at Rank 15. Players will receive Cash and RP rewards for completing all 3 given objectives each (real life) day. Reward cash is deposited directly into players' bank accounts. Description An additional large cash and RP bonus can be earned for completing all daily objectives for 7 days straight, and then an even larger award for completing them 28 days straight. Objectives are found on the player's Interaction Menu. This is one of the easiest ways of earning cash in Grand Theft Auto Online and does not incur any entry cost, however fee payment for individual objective activities is still required. '''Daily Objectives reset every day at 6:00 am UTC. The objectives will consist of at least 1 job and 1 activity. Jobs will always be the top objective listed and will be one of the following: Deathmatch (three types), Racing (eight types), Capture (four types), LTS or Verses Mission, Survival or Contact Mission, or a Parachute Jump. Activities can be any other objective listed below. List of Daily Objectives Game Modes Objectives *Participate in a Deathmatch *Participate in a Team Deathmatch *Participate in a Vehicle Deathmatch *Participate in a Race *Participate in a Land Race *Participate in a Bike Race *Participate in a Sea Race *Participate in an Air Race *Fly under a bridge in an Air Race (the player can also fly between two large buildings)Though this is not a Game Mode activity, it can only be done during an Air Race as doing this in free-roam does not count.Air Races in which this can be done easily are Burn Your Bridges, Burn Your Bridges II, Flying Low, Loose Canyon and Over the Hill. (Video here.) *Participate in a Rally Race (Video here.) *Participate in a GTA Race *Participate in a Non-Contact Race (Video here.) * Participate in a Capture:Contend * Participate in a Capture:GTA (Video here.) * Participate in a Capture:Hold * Participate in a Capture:Raid *Participate in a Survival *Participate in a Parachute Jump *Participate in a Last Team Standing *Participate in a Versus Mission *Complete a Contact Mission(Video here) *Play a game of Darts *Challenge a player at Darts (this has apparently been removed from the game) *Play a game of Arm Wrestling *Play a game of Tennis *Play a round of Golf *Challenge a player at Golf (this has apparently been removed from the game) *Complete a Flight School lesson (Video here.) *Get a Gold Medal in a Flight School Lesson (this is apparently rare) * Go for a round at theAmmu-Nation Shooting Range Free Roam Objectives *Deliver an Export vehicle to Simeon (High-Priority vehicle or one from his texts) *Perform a Stunt Jump *Complete a Gang Attack *Hold up a store * Participate in One on One Deathmatch * Participate in an Impromptu Race *Kill 5 playersKilling the same player multiple times also counts. Also, player-kills in game modes such as a Deathmatch also count towards the objective. *Kill 10 players *Kill 20 players *Collect a Bounty(Video here.) *Steal 5 vehicles *Steal 10 vehicles *Steal 20 vehicles *Destroy 5 vehicles *Destroy 10 vehicles *Destroy 20 vehicles *Mod a vehicle at a car mod shop *Ride on one of the Fairground Rides(Video here.) *Go to the Movies *Steal vehicle from the military base (you only need to open the door/cockpit of the vehicle. Video here.) * Fall for 325 feet and survive (free-fall for that distance before deploying a parachute) * Parachute from 325 feet (Video here.) * Parachute from 500 feet * Parachute from 650 feet * Parachute dangerously (deploy parachute 200 feet or less from the ground) * Pull a parachute 30 meters from the ground * Have a private dance at the Vanilla Unicorn (this has apparently been removed from the game) * Escape a 2 star Wanted Level * Escape a 3 star Wanted Level(Video here.) * Escape a 4 star Wanted Level * Escape a 5 star Wanted Level * Perform a wheelie for 10 seconds (Video here.) Contact Service Objectives *Kill a revealed player (done in a Deathmatch, using Lester's "Reveal hidden players" option) * Kill a player while Off the Radar *Bribe the Cops then cause havoc (blow up 10-20 cars after paying the cops to Turn a Blind Eye) *Use some Bull Shark Testosterone *Call a Mugger on another playerThe Mugger does not have to be successful to complete this objective. *Collect an Ammo Drop Rewards Daily *$25,000 *3,000 RP Weekly *$100,000 *15,000 RP *You get this bonus for every seven consecutive days you complete tasks Monthly *$500,000 *50,000 RP *You get this bonus for every twenty-eight consecutive days you complete tasks Numeric * Your 10th completed activity has a $10,000 bonus * Your 20th completed activity has a $20,000 bonus * Your 50th completed activity has a $50,000 bonus * Your 100th completed activity has a $100,000 bonus Bugs * There was a bug with the "Perform a Stunt Jump" objective. If the player had all stunt jumps made, it seemed impossible to achieve the objective. By racing the Rockstar-created race "Downtown Underground" the player could complete the objective simply by following the course over the stunt jump, even if they had already completed that jump. This was fixed in the 1.27 Title Update. * A game of Tennis should be completed in order to count. If the opponent quits or disconnects, it may be not counted as "complete", even though it is counted as a "win". * Sometimes, the objectives on one day may carry over to the next day, and will be ticked through, as if they have already been completed, rendering completing the objectives for that day impossible. This affects progress on the weekly or monthly bonuses. Even despite claiming the issue was fixed, it still exists in-game, and can prevent the player from gaining the monthly (or weekly) rewards. ** To make up for this issue, for now, Rockstar are giving cash rewards to players who suffer from issues every month. * "Evade wanted level stars" objective may not count if it was completed during a heist or a mission and cause the objective to become unresponsive until the game is restarted. * The "Evade wanted level stars" may also randomly not count even if it was completed in free roam. Quitting the game then restarting it then immediately re-attempting the evasion may work, otherwise restarting the console and restoring the file system seems to fix this issue. * While the game reliably displays the daily completion ($25,000 and 3,000 RP) pop-up notice, after completing them the first time, it may not display the weekly ($100,000 and 15,000 RP) or monthly ($500,000 and 50,000 RP), but the player will receive those bonuses. Trivia * In total, considering all bonuses, awards, and numeric rewards, the player can earn $1,580,000 and 169,500 RP in one month of completed objectives. This is in addition to the individual rewards of the objectives, themselves (if any). Eventually, this total will change, due to numeric bonuses which do not follow a monthly pattern. * As Tennis and Arm Wrestling can not be done solo, there aren't "Challenge a player to..." versions of those objectives. * If the player participates in a Capture or Deathmatch, the player can leave the job (or be kicked by other players) part way through, and still gain the objective completion message once they rejoin a session. * For the Stealing Vehicles and Steal Military Vehicle objectives the player only has to get in and either start the engine or take control of the vehicle from the previous driver for the objective to count. The player does not have to escape with the vehicle or even survive beyond that point. Owned military vehicles delivered by Pegasus do not count for this objective, even if they are owned by another player. * On the 28 May, 2015, many players who reported technical issues with Daily Objectives to Rockstar were rewarded $250,000 to $500,000 to apologize for the inconvenience. * If the player gets the "Perform a wheelie for 10 seconds" objective but doesn't own a suitable motorcycle, choosing the Rockstar created race Taking Off and changing the class to Motorcycles gives the player an ideal location to use the Bati 801 or 801RR, which have a superb ability to maintain a wheelie. References hu:Daily Objectives Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Features Category:Challenges